FNAF project
by Guardian the marked spirit
Summary: What if their was two people on night shift? What if they where siblings? If one of them took an intrest in repairing Foxy before their shift starts? First attempt at a FNAF fic, read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

0342PM—Sandra Jackson

I smiled as I watched the animatronics sing up on their stage and my brother's facial expression at the building's interior. Mills eye darted about, taking in every detail it could to make up for his missing right. I sighed at my brother as I stood up from my seat and wandered towards a quieter section of the building, not particularly a fan of younger kids like the ones who were cheering for the robotic band that played.

Straightening my denim jacket, I looked back to the animatronics on the stage. Unlike my older brother, who joined the marines immediately after completing high school, I had taken an interest in robotics and was going through collage on an engineering degree. And while that may seem a random point, it brings me to the reason I came here with Mills, to watch the robots and get a job as a mechanic.

However, I was paying more attention to the jerky movements of the band than where I was walking and bumped my shin into something.

0344PM—Mills Jackson

I looked around the rundown pizzeria and resisted the urge to frown. If not for the fact that it was my little sister's birthday AND we both needed a job, I wouldn't have taken even a step in the parking lot. The place looked like it was only weeks away from shutting down, but I put the thought out of my mind and looked for Sandra.

"Hey Milly!" I heard a smooth fluid voice call from the other side of the nearly empty restraint. Looking over towards a small stand with purple curtains with a star pattern, I saw my little sister wave me over.

Before my time in service, we could have been mistaken for identical twins if not for our height and age difference. Where I was twenty five and stood at seven foot, Sandra came even at five feet for her now sixteen years. Coming to think about it, it's kind of funny that my sixteen year old, certified genius sister, wanted to come to a place for little kids for her 'sweet sixteen'.

0344PM—Captain Foxy

It's been so long since I've seen anyone come up to me during the day. I didn't have to pretend to be locked up at how surprised I was when the curtain was pulled open and someone was looking up at me. A young lass with a youthful face and deep emerald green eyes stared up at me through her reddish brown hair.

'_She's… she's beautiful." _I thought as she turned around and called someone over. I wanted to fall to my knees as soon as I heard this siren's voice, no not even a siren could match her voice.

"Aye Sandra?" My eye's darted to the source of this new, deeper, rougher voice. Next to the lass stood a massive man in dark clothing. He stood over her with his arms crossed, making him appear as intimating than an angry Freddy. His face bore a disarmingly calming expression despite his right eye being covered by a dark red eye patch with a black dragon skull on it.

"Check this guy out, looks like they haven't worked on this guy in years." My angel said, irritation and disappointment clear in her voice.

"I think this is that Foxy character." The man tilted his head at me and frowned.

"The one behind the Bite of 87?" I barely resisted hanging my head in shame as she mentioned that.

"Aye, eh? Looks like the manager is finally back, come on." The man started to walk towards the manager's office. My angel looked back at me with her beautiful eyes before leaving and following the other man.

0501PM—Sandra Jackson

I sat at a table watching the band perform again while I waited for closing. The manager and owner, Mr. Andrew Medved, was very surprised with both my and Mills' resumes, and after an argument on my shift times, I was able to get the mechanic job they had and my brother had gotten his guard job. Now Mr. Medved wanted to introduce both my brother and myself to the staff, which neither of us were looking forward too. I sighed and looked back to the purple curtain.

"_I hope I get to do some work on that Fox, otherwise his condition will drive me nuts." _I thought to myself.

"Something up sis?" I looked up to my brother as he rolled my large tool box besides me.

"Just not looking forward to trying to remember everyone's name." I frowned, causing him to smirk and look at his watch.

"Well my office is down that way," He gestured towards the two dark halls on the far side of the main stage, "and I know you want to tinker with that 'bot there…" I smiled as he trailed off and nodded.

"Please?" I looked over to him. He smirked and started towards the animatronic fox. I quickly got up and started pulling my tool box towards where the guards' office was.

0504PM—Bonnie

I watched as the large figure who came in with that adorable girl walked to where Foxy stayed. He opened the curtain and said something to Foxy I couldn't make out, then he reached out and…

"_He just picked Foxy up." _I realized as I watched him swing the Captain almost comically over his shoulder and walk down towards the guard office. He stopped and walked over to the girl who was dragging the large grey box. They appeared to exchange a few words before the man resumed down the east hall before returning shortly later without Foxy. _"What are they doing? They didn't get rid of Foxy did they?!" _I started to panic as the man took the box from the girl and took it down the hall with the girl in tow.

A few minutes before closing, both of them returned to the main room. The girl seemed furious, why I didn't know. Before I could think any more on it, the manager walked out and called everyone to the main room.

0623PM—Mills Jackson

"And last but not least, the animatronics." My new boss moved a hand to introduce the band, "Our guitarist, Bonnie the Bunny." He gestured to the large purple rabbit, "The backup singer Chica the Chicken." A slight step to the side and his hand now directed to the bird, "And lastly the star of the show, Freddy Fazbear." He switch hands and now pointed to the bear.

"What about that fox one hidden behind the curtain over there?" I asked before my sister could, earning me a scowl in the corner of my eye.

"Was?" Everyone suddenly jerked their heads to the now empty curtain.

"My brother moved it into the guards' office earlier so I could look at it without causing any incontinence." As Sandra explained, I caught sight of something in everyone's faces.

"_Was that… fear?"_

"Ah, you mean Foxy the Pirate." Our boss cleared his throat before continuing, "He used to be a favorite of the kids before we were forced to shut him down in 87." He grumbled through something I didn't quite catch before, "Anyhow, everyone let me introduce our two newest coworkers; our mechanic Sandra Jackson and her older brother Mills Jackson, the new night guard." The twelve other staff members applauded and welcomed us, but I noticed that they looked at me like I was on death row.

1155PM—Captain Foxy

I looked down at the lass as she leaned down into my broken mouth. For several hours now this creature of beauty tended to my every ache and woe. Admittingly I was terrified when she started to cut some of my fur off and began poking around with some of my insides, but she seemed to be more intent on tending to my damaged parts rather than causing me harm. After spending some time in me torso, she withdrew and closed my chest up, muttering about needing replacements. Following this she began to crawl over every one of my joints, dismantling, cleaning and reassembling everyone from my hands to my shoulders. It had been so long since I had someone try and repair me I started to zone out, I hadn't the slightest idea how much time had passed or what my friends thought was happening to me. At some point in my maintenance she started to work on my lower jaw.

"Ahh so that's what's wrong." I suppressed a moan as I felt her drag her hand across the back of my tongue before she withdrew from my mouth. "Connecting poles are broken free, hmm…" I watched the ceiling as I waited while she dug around in that grey rolling chest of hers.

"Hey Sandra." That man's voice returned, meaning he was back as well.

"Yeah Mills?" My Angel's voice questioned.

"Think I found out what's wrong with the kitchen's camera, could I borrow a jeweler's kit?" She didn't respond, however I saw a small box fly over my head briefly before the man spoke again, "Thanks."

"_Now shove off damn it,"_ I thought to the man, _"let this lass be." _Suddenly the phone started ringing.

"I got it." The man, Mills, said as the phone suddenly stopped ringing. As my Angel, Sandra, returned to my mouth that man spoke again, "Hey sis, you may want to listen to this." He said as the room was suddenly filled with the sound of the last Endo's voice.

1201AM—Bonnie

As soon as I felt myself become able to move, I sat my guitar on the ground and started towards the guards' office.

"Wait up Bon!" I looked back as I stepped off the stage to see Chica rubbing her legs. "I wanna see why those two are still here and what they've done to Foxy too."

"As do I." I looked over to Freddy as he tapped at his right arm, which was unsurprisingly still locked up.

"Andrew said that the girl was the new mechanic, so maybe she's looking at repairing Foxy." I said as I waited for them to come off stage. No sooner had Chica started walking forward with Freddy did we suddenly hear,

"SWEET HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" screamed from the guards' office. We looked at each other and I immediately started to run towards the west hall.

1203AM—Sandra Jackson

I had left the fox to listen to the recording with my brother. I was frowning by the end of the recording.

"_Come on," _I thought as I started to turn back to the fox animatronic, _"Who is seriously going to…" _My mental rant trailed off as I saw the animatronic start to stand up from the chair Mills put him in.

"SWEET HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I shouted, dumbfounded that the decommissioned robot was moving on its own without any programing. Faster than I had ever seen him move, I found myself behind Mills as he took a defensive stance between me and the machine.

"Sandra, check the cameras." His tone was steady but demanding, leaving me with no doubt he expected the worse. Following his command, the first camera I checked was the main stage giving me the image of the bunny looking at the other two before she came running towards us.

"Shit!" I immediately turned and shut the west halls' door then the east's. As soon as that was done, I heard a steady banging on the west door. I slowly turned back around, sending up a silent prayer while doing so, and looked at the animatronic bunny that was standing in the window. I gasped and looked at my brother, who still stood in a defensive posture between me and the fox.

"Stay behind me." He ordered, though it wasn't truly necessary.

"Y-you don't think they'll… kill us do you?" I asked uncertainly, trying to remain calm. The fox took half a step back and moved its hand over its chest.

"N-n-no!" It wheezed out with some difficulty. If at all possible, my eyes managed to open wider that they already where by this point. I looked up to its eyes and was mildly terrified to find it staring into mine. "W-w-we d-d-don-don't k-k-ki-kill…" Its eyes left mine and looked passed me, to where the phone was.

"Sound's almost like ye ain't sure about that." My brother deadpanned. The animatronic looked back to my brother, then me before it lowered its head and slowly collapsed into the chair.

"T-t-tha-that w-w-was a-an E-E-En-Endo. I- it h-h-had…" It slowly brought its other arm up and rested it's forehead in its hand and hook. I started to frown as I calmed down.

"H-how are you able to speak like that, you should have a script or something you're supposed to go off of… right?" I asked it. It raised its head to me and shook it.

"N-na l-l-lass, w-w-we b-b-be f-fr-free t-t-t-t-t-t" It used its hook to raise its' lower jaw before delivering a quick slap to its' own throat, "ta speak as w-w-we l-l-li-like." Its response surprised me enough to more or less forget the situation.

"Really? But how are YOU functioning? I can understand the others, since they still perform, but your show was shut down and you're supposed to be decommissioned." I questioned it. It tilted its head and moved its shoulders in a shrug.

"I n-n-not k-k-kno-know l-l-l-l-l-l…" once again it moved its jaw and slapped its throat while I made a mental note to fix that first, "lass. I know I be free ta move a-a-at a-an-any t-t-t-ti-tim-time, u-u-un l-l-like m-m-me sh-sh-ship m-m-mates." It waved its hook to my left, reminding me that there were three more animatronics I had forgotten about.

123456789876543212345678987654321

T.H.R.; "Well, what do y'all think?"

Jonko; "I think you're trying to replace Flo and my's story."

T.H.R.; "Ha ha, I forgot how to laugh."

Flo; **"So you're still going to work on our story?"**

T.H.R.; "Of course, I just wanted to see if people want me to try and start on this or if I should continue with what I have a generic idea about."

Jonko; "…"

Flo; **"…"**

T.H.R.; "… Thanks for the encouragement. Anyway, if this thing gets enough views and reviews then I'll continue it, if not then it goes in the bin with the rest of my ideas SO…"

Tell me what you think! Continue or give up what do you want?! UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	2. Chapter 2

1210AM –Sandra Jackson

I went rigid again once I remembered about the other three, and slowly looked to my right where Freddy and Chica stood looking in. As soon as I saw them, the comment about saving power suddenly clicked in my head.

"Oh no…" I spun around to look towards the power drain. Maybe an hour after I closed the doors we had lost almost twenty percent of power, and at the rate it was dropping we weren't going to last more than four hours at best. "Milly…" I glanced at the west hall door where Bonnie stood looking at my brother.

"What is it Sandra." Mills asked keeping his eyes on Foxy.

"I don't think we have the power to leave the doors all night." He growled quietly as he processed the information.

1215AM—Foxy

"_Could we have really killed someone a few weeks ago? And if we did… how long have…"_

"Oye, fox." I looked up to the man who stood between me and the angel who was probably scared of me now. "If I let you out, can you get your comrades away from the doors?" I looked from him to the lass who stared at him with a horrified expression.

"Are you insane?!" She hissed at him, "You want to open the-"

"This here Pirate could have attacked us at any time now and yet the moment we mentioned he's been killing people he starts to break down like a soldier on the first mission." He eased up and stood straight, "We can trust HIM at the least."

"But-"

"And I should be able to hold back one animatronic if necessary." He nodded his head towards Bonnie, "Now are you going to get us some space or is there going to be trouble?"

"… I-I ta-ta-talk wi-wi-wi-with th-them." I nodded and walked towards the door Bonnie stood by.

1218AM—Mills Jackson

I kept my eye locked on the animatronic as it slowly got out of the chair and made its way to the door the bunny stood by. It looked back to my sister before it opened the door and walked out.

"Foxy! What did th-" the robot started with a minutely feminine voice.

"Bon-Bon-Bonnie… w-w-w-we ne-ne-ne-need t-t-t-t-t-o ta-ta-ta-tal-talk." The fox put a hand on its shoulder and started to lead it away. As they left my field of vision, I turned around to the other door just in time to catch Freddy as he left down the hall towards the main room.

"Watch those cameras." I taped the button to open the door and quickly situated myself to have my eye where I can watch both doors out of my peripheral and watch my nervous sister.

"Are you sure this is the smart thing to do?" She questioned me. I simply chuckled in response.

"Sure? Never have been and never will be." I moved my left hand to the Eagle that sat concealed against my hip. "But I am prepared for the consequences of my choice."

1222AM –Sandra Jackson

I resisted the urge to look at my brother as he said that, and instead chose to look at the main room as the animatronics met up in camera frame.

0242AM –Sandra Jackson

I shifted in the seat as I glanced back at my brother. After the first hour of me off and on looking at the camera he had asked for the tablet and hid it behind himself. His reasoning was that the animatronics would probably want their privacy, not something I was comfortable giving four robots that have killed. While most people would of argued against an idea like that, I learned to trust Mills' instincts when it comes to violence and violent people.

Although his eye was open, Mills breathing was quiet, rhythmic, steady, and matched his sleeping pattern. With a quiet sigh, I slowly stood and stretched.

"Someone's coming down the right." My brother's voice made me jump slightly. I turned to look at him as he handed me the tablet and stood fully facing the east hall. Without questioning it, I grabbed the tablet and brought up the east hall's forward camera. My breath hitched in my throat as I watched the chicken walked slowly towards us. As she got closer to the camera's position I started to notice that her head was hung down and she seemed to be… sad.

"Um… m…mister night guard?" I looked at my brother as I heard Chicka call out for him.

"Close the other door." His commanding voice ordered. Hesitantly I did as he asked and no sooner had the door closed he stepped out into the east hall and face Chicka's direction. "Yes ma'am?" Glancing back at the camera, I watched as Chicka slowly rose her head

"W… was Foxy telling the truth? Did… did we..." She shivered and hugged her arms.

"Ma'am, it certainly would seem that the four of you have blood on your hands." As soon as the words left his mouth Chicka began shaking and fell to the floor. Mills suddenly appeared in camera shot and moved to comfort the animatronic. With a sigh, I closed the camera and sat back down.

0249AM—Mills Jackson

I held the animatronic chicken's head to my chest as it cried. I started to feel a warm liquid slowly cover my shirt where her eyes where as she slowly calmed down.

"We're-"

"I'd watch what you're about to say." I interrupted her, "you did not know, and you know what you had done is wrong and you regret it." I pulled back away from her and looked into her eyes, small trails of what looked like oil leaking from around them. "Understand?"

"…" She lowered her head and sniffled, but nodded. I smiled and stood back up.

"Come on," I held my hand out for her, "Let's see if my sister has anything to help clean your tears." She looked up to my face, then down to my hand.

"Thank you." She said quietly as she took my hand and I helped her to her feet. I turned around and motioned for her to follow me. "S… so you're the n…" I heard her start to whimper again.

"Oye, don't do that to yourself." I looked back to her. "You can't beat yourself up over the past, it only leads to far, far more pain." Absentmindedly I moved a hand onto my eye patch. Feeling the lukewarm material under my fingers, I jerked my hand away and shook my head.

"Mister night guard?" I looked over to Chicka and smiled softly.

"My names Mills Jackson, friends and family call me Milly." I turned back to her and held my arm out again, "It's a pleasure to OFFICIALY meet you miss Chicka." She glanced down at my extended arm, then smiled.

"The pleasure is mine mister Jackson." She carefully took my hand in her feathery one and shook it once. We let go of one another's hand and I turned slightly and gestured for her to walk with me. Her smile fell slightly, but she nodded and proceeded to walk besides my blind side to the office.

0250AM—Foxy

I sat down at me cove alone once more. After 87 I thought I would never hurt someone again, but to find out that I had actually been…

"_What kind of monster am I?" _I thought to myself, _"It's been over twenty five years since that incident and even after accepting me fate to be removed from doing what I loved… after swearing to never hurt another person…" _I tilted my head down and looked at my opened chest. With my most of my torso fur removed, I could see all the wiring and machinery that made me, even my power core.

0254AM—Sandra Jackson

The sound of metallic feet striking the tiled floor without the sound of crashing or roaring was enough to convince me Mills had invited the animatronic over to the office. I quickly scrambled from the chair to my tool box and opened one of the draws.

"Sandra, do you have any degreaser and a rag I could borrow?" I snorted at my brother's voice.

"What in bloody hell do you need-" I stopped as I stood up with a pry bar in hand. Behind the window Chicka stood shyly with some form of black liquid covering her face from her eyes.

"Chicka, this is my sister Sandra Jackson." Mills held a hand in my direction. "Sis, this is Chicka. Now drop that blasted bar, you couldn't put a dent in cardboard." He laughed, casing me to blister.

"Hey!" I glared at him angrily, "I can put you on your fat a-"

"Language." He cut me off, "Ye know I merely jest Sandra." I grumbled and looked over at the clearly confused animatronic.

"Well, get in here." I sighed and returned to my box, digging around for something to clean her face. "Chicka would you happen to know what your feathers are made of? Or if you have a cleaner that works better than degreaser would then let me know."

0300AM—Bonnie

I idly plucked at the strings of my guitar, at a lost as to what to think. If Foxy was truly right, then we all were indeed murders.

"Goldie, is he right? I know that Pirate can't lie even if all our lives where on the line, but…" I sighed, knowing I would never get an answer from Golden Freddy. He stopped talking to us a year or so before the incident that nearly killed Foxy.

0400AM—Chicka

"Thank you again for looking at my knees Sandra." I told her again as she carefully cut away the fabric that covered my legs.

"Don't mention it," Sandra looked up at me with a soft smile, "I love working on robotics and besides I am the new mechanic around here." She glanced back down at my now exposed metal suit and frowned. "Which, judging by yours and Foxy's conditions, makes me think I'm the first..." She mumbled, obviously not liking what she saw.

"You're the first we've had in nearly twenty years." I told her as I leant forward to see what the damage was while she moved to her tool box. "These last few years we've been trying to keep us together ourselves."

"Blasted miracle you can still stand," she grumbled as she started to remove my knee coverings. "Your suit's got rust all over it and some looks like I could put a hole in it by simply poking my finger at it." There was a slight crack before I felt the ratchet at my knee tap my thigh. "Mother-"

"Language." I turned my head to look at the one eyed guard. He leaned against the back wall with his eye trained on the tablet for a brief moment before resting it against his stomach.

"Sorry." Sandra grumbled, matching Mills heavy tone. "Have you ever swapped suits? Good lord, I can't even get under the knee covers to look at you!" I looked down and sighed.

"Our business hasn't been doing so good as of late and they haven't had the money to order more parts for us…" _"Probably didn't help that we were k-"_

"Chicka," I looked up to Mills' darken tone, surprised at the slight venom it held, "don't think about it." My eyes widen slightly as they locked with his.

"How did…" I muttered quietly as Sandra growled.

"For f… Frank Sinatra, I'm going to have to freaking cut this suit off you at this rate." I looked down at Sandra. She was pulling back from my knees holding a pair of vice grips and a spray can labeled WD-40. "Sorry Chicka, I'm not going to be able to do anything for you until tomorrow where I can bring in some better equipment. Unless…" She trialed off as she started muttering to herself to low and quickly for me to understand.

"What are you planning?" Mills asked.

"Something I'll need to speak to the boss about." She responded as she put her tools away. "So, since I can't really do much for you at the moment," She stood up and looked back to me, "Any other troubles for you I should know about?"

0512AM—Mills Jackson

I waited quietly while Chicka and my sister conversed about the condition of her and her fellow animatronics. Surprisingly only Chicka has visited thus far, Bonnie chose to sit on the stage and idly strum her guitar while Freddy sat on the table in the spare parts room, both clearly lost in thought.

"Well Sandra, thank you for the checkup." Chicka chuckled as she started to stand up, drawing my attention from the tablet. "It's about time for us to get back to the stage for the day."

"Alright." Sandra grumbled, causing me to chuckle silently. "We'll be back tonight, and I'll bring some better tools…"

"Careful sis, you're about to combust." I teased lightly, recognizing her irritation and anger. She tilted her head back to me while Chicka quickly slipped out the right door.

"I'm perfectly fine Milly, though the boss' ears may not be in the morning." I frowned and handed the tablet to her as I shifted myself.

"Don't you go getting yourself fired Sandra, we BOTH need these jobs right now." I reminded her sternly as she took the tablet and idly plopped it on the desk. She sighed angrily and moved to pack up her tools.

0730AM—Mills Jackson

The drive back to home was quite. Sandra was busy scribbling in a notebook who knows what and I simply tuned myself to the gentle purring of my old truck. As we pulled up to our home, Sandra spoke up.

"Do you think we'll be able to bring the trailer?" I looked over to my sister as best I could.

"Aye, though I don't know if you'll be able to take any of the lot home for in-depth maintenance." I tell her as I slowed the car to a stop in our driveway.

"I'm figuring that." She grumbled, "I was planning on loading it with some of the larger tools and smaller machinery." I laugh at my sister quietly as she opens her door and gets out.

"_Well, at least it won't be as dull as I feared."_


End file.
